


Hamilton at Hogwarts: Year 1

by ChocolateTurtle



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateTurtle/pseuds/ChocolateTurtle
Summary: Alexander Hamilton and the rest of his friends are starting their first year at Hogwarts. Hamilton lives with George Washington and Martha Washington, along with their other adopted son, Lafayette. Hamilton's  life was 'ordinary' until a hurricane swept through his home town and the Washingtons discovered him. Alexander is bad at making friends but quickly adjusts once going to Hogwarts. Hamilton, John Laurens, Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan quickly become friends and bond over their growing interest in the flawed ways of the Ministry of Magic. They also face the struggles of another first year students, drama, sports, and school work.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning while a boy lay awake in bed, eyes wide open, mentally preparing for the day ahead. Alexander Hamilton’s life took a turn once he moved from the Caribbean to the Washington’s household. In the short eleven years of his life, his father had left him and his family with nothing. Only two years later, he and his mother fell sick. He made a recovery but his mother passed away. He moved in with his cousin, hoping to finally find stability, but his cousin took his own life. The final blow was when a hurricane destroyed his hometown and he was left with absolutely nothing. Alexander wrote small articles which were published and found their way to the Washingtons, a Wizarding family. From the articles, the Washington's read about what was surely accidental magic. As headmaster at Hogwarts School, George checked the quill of acceptance, and identified Alexander's name, with his first sign of magic at the age of three. For the past year, they had helped Alexander understand the Wizarding World and gained his trust as a family. The Washington’s also had adopted another son, Lafayette, who had lived with them for much longer than Alexander. 

A few hours past and the sun began to rise, it was not until 8:30 that the rest of the household woke up. Alexander was the first downstairs to the kitchen. He made himself a cup of tea and waited for others to join him. A woman, Martha Washington, was the second to come down to the kitchen. She began to cook pancakes, eggs, and some bacon. Smelling the food, Lafayette soon joined them in the kitchen. George soon came in from outside, releasing two dogs from leashes. The dogs ran around the house, attempting to snatch up bacon before George guided them out of the kitchen. The four sat at a table and began eating.

“Good morning boys, did you sleep well? You have a busy day ahead of you. I’m so proud to see both of my boys going off to Hogwarts” Martha said while smiling 

“Yes, I slept very well. I need all the energy to take on today” said Lafayette.

“Alex, how about you?”

“I slept alright...” Alex said hesitantly. 

“Mon ami, do not worry, you are a wizard, you already belong. You can come sit with my friends on the train ride. John and Herc will love to have more people talk with them on the train” said Laayette.

“I was not really sure about taking the train” mumbled Alex. 

“Have the two of you packed to go to school yet?” asked George 

“Not yet, I can get it done after breakfast” replied Lafayette.

“I have everything laid out and sorted, I just need to put it in the trunk” Alex said. 

A few minutes passed with casual conversation. Lafayette was excited to go to Hogwarts, as he had been looking forward to it ever since he moved in with the Washingtons. Alex was also excited, but he was more hungry to learn and had little interest in the social life at Hogwarts. They soon finished breakfast. George waved his wand and the dishes began washing themselves in the kitchen.

“You boys should go upstairs and get ready to go, you are going to have to pack and get ready for school. I have to go to a staff meeting to prepare for the start of term. I am so proud of the two of you, I’ll see you at the feast.” George said, getting up from the table. ” George said.

“I’ll see you two back down here by 10 so we can catch the train” Martha added. 

Lafayette and Alex left the table and went upstairs. Alex went into his room and began carefully placing his books into his trunk. He then moved onto robes. He dressed himself in black Hogwarts robes, standard attire for first year students. He carefully placed another few books, a notebook, a quill and ink set, and his wand in a smaller book bag. 

In Lafayette’s room, packing was not nearly as organized. He was running around, grabbing clothes out of drawers and throwing them into his trunk. His books were next. While reading the list of books he quickly read to make sure he had everything on the list. He eventually called for Alex to come in to help him check everything he had. Alex came into the room, looking concerned for the disarray it was in. 

“What do you need?” Alex asked.  
“Here,” Lafayette said, handing him some paper, “read the list so I know that I have everything”

“Okay, you will need three black robes…” Alex began. 

They ran down the list, Lafayette occasionally stopping Alex so he could get something he forgot. 

“I am excited for the train ride, I can catch up with my friends and you can meet them for the first time!”

“I don’t really want to go on the train, I can just take the floo through George’s office.” replied Alex. 

“Mon ami, you are going to need friends to make it through school” 

“I’ve never had much luck with friends, have I?” he said darkly. It was true, before entering the wizarding world, Alex had struggled to make friends. He was bullied for being different and preferred to be alone. Despite his trust issues, he did have some interest in belonging to something and being seen for what he knew he was. 

“Pleaseeeee, just go for me! My friends are hoping to meet you. Plus, mom already expects you to be going.”

“Ugh, fine. But I’m just going to read or write, so don’t expect me to be social”

“Yay, thank you, mon ami”

The two boys finished and headed down the stairs with their bags where Martha was waiting. 

“I’ve got some lunch, water and money for you two. The money is for the trolley but be sure to eat actual food before you eat the candy, please.” Martha said.

“Thanks,” Alex said, placing the items into his book bag. 

Lafayette ran over and gave his mom a hug “Thank you.”

“Alright boys, lets go off to the Hogwarts express.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. Next chapter is the Hogwarts Express where Alex meets some new friends.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

The three arrived at King’s Cross Station and Alex and Lafayette loaded their bags onto carts. 

“Okay boys, I am going to have to leave both of you, quite the load to do at work. Be sure to write! Or I will have your dad give me notes on you guys” Martha said.  
Lafayette gave his mom a hug and waved goodbye. Alex simply smiled at Martha and waved. Alex and Lafayette headed for the platform, bubbling with excitement.  
“I love you two!” Martha called after them one last time. 

The two continued down the platform with their carts, gaining a few strange looks for the large trunks they carried. In particular, Lafayette’s owl, Speck, drew the confused eyes of many. Alex had decided to leave his owl at Washington Manor, knowing that he would be able to receive letters from him later. Lafayette, on the other hand, wanted to ‘feel the full experience.’ The two boys proceeded until they got between platforms’ 9 and 10. 

“At last, the moment has arrived, Mon ami. We are going to see the train” Lafayette said excitedly.  
Alex chuckled a bit. “You go ahead first, seeing as you’re so excited” 

Lafayette smiled back at Alex and made a run for the wall. He soon disappeared behind it and Alex began his run. However, mid run, one of the wheels on his cart twisted and he was brought to a sudden halt. Cranking his cart sideways, Alex went to investigate the problem. These darn wheels he thought, twisting the wheel back into place. He stood up and was suddenly met with another cart barreling into his own. Well great, this cart is really going to be broken now. 

“Oh shoot, I am so sorry, I totally did not see you there” said the boy, pressuebly the owner of the rouge cart.  
“Obviously not. But whatever, it’s fine” Alex replied, annoyed. 

Alex looked up to see a boy with shoulder length hair, similar to his, but darker and curled. Alex noticed how he had freckles sprinkling his face and greenish-gray eyes. His face was flushed red which made Alex instantly regret his harsher tone.

“I-I really am sorry” he stammered nervously.  
“Really, it's okay,” Alex said calmly. 

The two smiled at each other and then proceeded to go through the barrier. Once on the other side, Alex struggled to find Lafayette but assumed he had already found his friends. The platform was lightly covered in exhaust coming from the train, but that did not bother Alex. The bright red train and bustling of the platform gave him renewed energy and a strong urge to prove that he belonged. 

Alexander loaded his luggage onto the train and then went down the aisle, looking for an empty compartment or Lafayette. After failing to find Lafayette, he settled in an empty compartment and hoped that someone would find him. A few minutes passed and Lafayette arrived with two people trailing behind him. One of them was none other than the freckled faced boy from the barrier. This should be fun, he thought sarcastically. The boy noticed Alex as well and went red again. 

“Alex, where were you? I didn’t see you come through the barrier” Lafayette asked.  
“My cart broke mid-run so I had to stop and fix it...and then, someone ran into me” Alex said.  
“Who? Who is this? I will teach them not to mess with my brother” Lafayette said protectively. They may have been the same age, but Lafayette seemed to want to protect Alex.  
The freckled boy chuckled and said, “He’s right behind you”  
Lafayette turned to the boy and back to Alex, “So you have already met John?”  
“Well, not really. We kind of went separate ways after the encounter” said Alex.  
“Hi, I’m John, John Laurens” he said, holding his hand out to Alex.  
“Alexander Hamilton, but I go by Alex,” Alex said, shaking his hand.  
“I’m Hercules Mulligan” shouted another boy who was towering behind Lafayette and John. 

The three entered the compartment, Lafayette sitting by Hercules, leaving John to sit by Alexander. 

“I still am very sorry about earlier.” John said to Alex  
“Do not worry, Laurens, we are past that. You are forgiven” Alex said playfully. 

John smiled.

“I met these guys through a camp for witches and wizards under the age of 11, dad enrolled me when I moved in.” Laf explained.  
“But he left this past summer so that he could welcome you into the family and show you around,” Herc said.  
“Sorry,” Alex mumbled  
“I’m not upset, but we want to get to know you and vise versa.”  
“Oh, okay” Alex said, not wanting to reveal much about himself. “I moved in with the Washington’s last year and since then have been into reading about the wizarding world. My mother was a witch but I didn’t know that, which makes me half-blood.” Alex said, not exactly sure why he included his blood status, but knew that there was some prejudice amongst the ministry.  
“Ahh yes, the ministry does find blood status very interesting, I’m pure-blood, not that it means anything to me. My parents own a robe shop in Diagon Alley and they always complain about the ministry.” Herc replied  
“Pure-blood as well, dad works with the ministry so he’s kinda weird about that kind of stuff. I disagree with his prejudice ” added John.  
Before the conversation continued, an elderly witch came by their compartment.  
“Anything from the trolley, dears?” she asked.  
The boys got up and crowded around the cart, everyone besides Alex bought a large variety of food. Alex simply got a couple bars of HoneyDukes chocolate. Both Alex and Laf had forgotten Martha’s request about eating lunch first, as they went right for their candies.  
“So, what do you guys do for fun and stuff?” Alex asked, taking a bite of chocolate..  
“I like to draw and study animals or magical creatures. I really like turtles, though.” John said, sounding slightly embarrassed.  
“I’m learning how to sew by hand which is fun, but I’m way more excited to learn to do it with magic. I’m following my parents profession, hopefully I can take on the robe shop eventually”  
“How about you?” John asked.  
“I like writing and reading, not much.”  
“We should be arriving soon. Maybe we’ll see the girls once we get the platform” Laf said.  
“Who?” questioned Alex.  
“The Shucyler sisters! They’re from a totally well-of pure-blood family” Herc said.  
“Hey! I'm from a well-off pure-blood family” John said jokingly. They all laughed again.  
Once at the platform, they left their bags on the train and stepped onto the platform. It was dark out, with lamps illuminating the train tracks. Several students began walking off one way while a voice called:  
“First years, over this way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed this second chapter! Next time is the sorting ceremony.


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight TW: Alex has PTSD and it is hinted at in this chapter.

The four followed the voice and saw a short man holding a lamp, calling all of the students over. 

“I’m Professor Samuel Seabury, first years this way, please. Hurry!” he said.  
“Wow, what a boring looking man” Alex whispered to John who had to hold back a laugh.  
“Laf! John, Herc! It’s so good to see you boys” said a voice from behind.  
“Eliza!” the three shouted, running over to her. Besides Alex, they all went in for a group hug.  
“Alex, this is Eliza, she is a Schuyler sister. Her older sister Angelica is a second year here, her younger sister, Peggy, will be coming next year. ” Laf said, removing himself from the hug.  
“Uh, Hi” Alex said smiling  
“It’s great to meet you” She said, returning the smile  
The five now made their way to boats. John, Eliza, and one of Eliza’s friends all shared a boat. They came around a bend and suddenly the Hogwarts castle loomed over them. It was illuminated with light and a truly beautiful sight.  
“So, what houses do you think you’ll be sorted into?” Asked Eliza  
“I’m not so sure, my dad is hoping for Slytherin, like the whole family, but I’d be fine with anything” John said. Though, he secretly knew his father would be disappointed if he were to end up anywhere but Slytherin,  
“I’m hoping for Ravenclaw, like my sister” Eliza said  
“I’m not sure, my family are all Hufflepuffs,” said her friend.  
“Alex? What about you?” John asked.  
Alex was not paying attention. His eyes were glued on the water lapping at the edge of the boat. His breathing was heavy and he began to shake. Then he heard someone, Alex? Alex! And he shook out of it.  
“Are you okay?” John asked.  
“What, yes, yes, I’m fine. I guess I didn’t really think of houses, any would be fine.”

John was not sure if Alex was truly fine, but there was nothing which seemed problematic to him, so he just ignored it. They arrived at the other side of the boat and went up to the castle.  
“Everyone, I am Professor. Seabury, please follow me to the Great Hall! In a few moments, you will walk through the doors behind me. Then, you will be sorted into houses. These houses will be like family, success will gain you points while any messing around will lose you points. Now, wait here until I can bring you in” said the professor.  
Alex scoffed at Seasubury introducing himself twice, thinking it was very odd. The idea of houses being like family was unlikely to Alex.. The Washingtons were very kind to him and he felt at home with them, but he still could not see them as family. Family was something he could never have, it was something that death took away from him, or so he thought. 

Soon, the doors opened and all of the first years walked in. On either side of them there were long tables seating other students. They all were looking at the new first years, watching as they approached the front. Alex saw George at the center of a long teachers table up front, shooting him a quick glance. When they got to the front, there was a small wooden stool with an old-looking matted hat.

A witch came to the stool with a long parchment scroll. 

“I am Professor Knox. When I call your name, you will come up and I will place the sorting hat on your head.”  
The professor called out quite a few names, all going to different houses. As each student was called up, they were cheered on by the house which they joined. After what felt like quite a few minutes to Alex, he was finally called.  
“Alexander Hamilton,” she said.  
He walked his way up to the stool as the hat was placed on his head.  
“Mhhh, interesting. A brave and courageous spirit. Intelligent too, however, you have a striking ambition. A longing you wish to fulfill to be a part of something, to be looked up upon. Do I detect a fear?”  
Alex was afraid, he was afraid to be left alone with no one again. But maybe that was what motivated him, what made him ambitious  
“Ahh yes, loneliness, you have it. Your cunning and ambition will serve you well to overcome it, you should do well in SLYTHERIN” it said, the last part out loud.  
The Slytherin table clapped as he walked and joined his new house mates. A few shook hands with him as he took his seat. Then, he watched his new friends become sorted, hoping that one might join him.  
“John Laurens” the woman said. Alex secretly hoped that he would join him, he vaguely could recall him saying something about his father wanting him in Slytherin. 

“I see. You have ambitions and a yearning to impress your father. But is that the life you want? You have courage and bravery beyond what I have seen in years. Doing your father’s biding in Slytherin could not suit you.”  
John did not get it, in his mind, he was anything but brave. Not being in Slytherin made him panic, he had to be for his father. He was the oldest child that was healthy or living so he had to be what his father wanted him to be. But something inside him let Slytherin slip away, letting the hat use it’s full, unswayed judgment.  
“Mhhh, better be Gryffindor” said the hat. Well shit, John thought as he walked down to join the table of Gryffindors. He and Alex made eye contact, both seeming a bit sad that they were separated.  
When Laf was called, he also ended up in Gryffindor. Hurc was sorted into Hufflepuff along with Eliza’s friend. Eliza joined her older sister, Angelica, in Ravenclaw. More names were called and students would get sorted then seated at their house tables. Once the feast was done Professor Washington stood at a podium.  
“Now that you have all been sorted, it is time to begin the feast. But, before we do, I must remind you all not to go into the forest, it is forbidden. In addition, when ministry workers are here for inspection I must remind you all to be on the best behavior and to strictly follow dress code. Now, let the feast begin.” 

George stepped down from the podium. He looked out into the crowd and proudly watched his two sons begin to interact with their new housemates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next time, the boys meet their new housemates and get settled into their dorm. Thanks for reading!


	4. The Feast

In the blink of an eye, the tables were piled high with all the food a person could want. There were savory pastries, pies, fried chicken, roasts, vegetables and lots more. There were also desserts, like ice cream, cakes, sweet pies, and crumbles. Alex had never seen so much food in one place. He decided to try a tiny bit of everything he could reach, with the exception of the chocolate cake. He took as much of the chocolate cake that he could. Meanwhile, Lafayette and John were at the Gryffindor table pilling their plates high. When they took glance at Alex, they realized he was introducing himself to someone they both knew. Someone who’s middle name was trouble. 

“Hi, Alexander Hamilton,” Alex said, holding his hand out to a boy who could have easily been mistaken for Laf. 

“Thomas Jefferson, and this is James Madison” He said, pointing out his friend. 

“Hi,” James said, waving. 

“My parents both work with the ministry, what do your parents do?” Jefferson asked, sounding like some stuck up interrogator. 

“I’m not sure, m-my parents don’t really- aren’t really around , I live with-” Hamilton began hesitantly. 

“You’re an orphan! That boy that Professor Washington is taking in, my father mentioned you! You’re just some half-blood immigrant scum” Jefferson spat.

“What does it matter?” Hamilton shouted. “Just you wait, I’m going to make a name for myself, I won’t have it handed down to me from mommy and daddy. In the real world, I’ll be working hard and doing real things.” 

Jefferson looked taken aback by Hamilton blowing up in his face but ultimately began laughing. 

“Don’t mind him, he’s been a pain ever since I first met him. I’m Arron Burr.” said a boy on the other side of Hamilton.

“Alexander Hamilton, I go by Alex.” 

“My parents aren’t around either. They were great students here apparently. I gotta meet those standards and protect their legacy. ” Aaron said.

“You’re an orphan too! Then you must know how important it is to prove yourself, to prove yourself to be great.” Alex said excitedly.

“Yes.” Aaron said smiling. “ But don’t start trouble with Jefferson. His father holds enough power that if you run your mouth off at his son, you’ve basically killed your chances.”

The two continued to talk for the rest of dinner. Once they were done, the school sang the school song. Alex decided that he would rather not participate and watched his acquaintances from afar. John and Laf were both getting into the song, singing as dramatically as possible. They were holding up goblets of pumpkin juice, air cheerzing to Herc. Herc looked at them and joined in. At one moment, Alex's eyes and Laf’s met, Laf gave him a smile of encouragement to join. He eventually caved and sang the rest of the song. 

Alex and other first years were led by the Slytherin prefect to go down to the Slythein common room. The common room was mainly black tiles, with some green trim. It sat under the lake, which made Alex uneasy. However, the room assignments proved to be more interesting. 

“Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr, Thomas Jefferson, and James Madison. You four will be down the stairs and to the left.” said the prefect. 

_ Shit, Jeffersit,  _ Alex thought. The four walked to their dorm. The room was well spaced out, there were four desks in the middle with two beds on either side. Despite being one froom, the desks and additional dressers divided it in two, thankfully. Alex had temporarily forgotten about the unpleasant boy, but was pleased that he did not have to sleep on the same side of the room as him. 

Alex and Jefferson shot death glares at each other then proceeded to get ready for bed. Alex curled up onto his bed, making sure to draw a curtain in front of him, as to not see Jefferson. Alex pulled out a quill and balanced a shallow pot of ink so he could write. Burr watched him curiously. There were no essays for school because classes hadn’t started yet but he seemed to be writing like a deadline was right around the corner. 

*In the Gryffindor common room*

Laf and John were in a dorm with four other Gryffindor first years. They had four poster beds with curtains that Laf believed to be ugly, but no one else seemed to care. The beds were positioned in a circle with dressers between every two beds. John and Laf sat, talking and catching up more. 

“It’s too bad Hur and Alex aren’t with us, this could have been a totally great dorm” Laf said. 

“I know, but we’ll get to see them, I’m sure. Ha, and don’t let our new roommates think we don’t appreciate them.” John replied. They talked a bit more before falling asleep from the busy day. 

Morning came too soon and the students woke up early so that they could get to breakfast and receive their timetables. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> -C


End file.
